


Notes on Thedosian Piercing Culture

by iodhadh



Series: Notes on Thedas [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cultural Differences, Gen, Headcanon, Meta, Nonfiction, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iodhadh/pseuds/iodhadh
Summary: Being a series of historically-informed headcanons on the subject of cultural norms surrounding ear, facial, and body piercing.





	Notes on Thedosian Piercing Culture

**Author's Note:**

> Another old meta I figured I'd share! This one's pretty much all headcanon, but it is based on some real world historical trends.

  * Elven piercing tradition goes back to the days of Arlathan. It includes both ear piercing and facial/body piercing.
  * In the early days there was an intricate symbology involved in the piercing placement and type of jewellery worn that could cover, among other things, status, magical expertise, cultural or political affiliation, and much, much more. Much like the language of flowers, combinations could convey complex messages.
  * In current day that symbology has largely been lost. Among the Dalish, piercings are worn to preserve the ancient art, to mark them apart from humans, or as an extension of vallaslin. They have recreated fairly accurate versions of the tools and early rituals of piercings thanks to artistic preservations of the practice.
  * The city elves also still practice piercing, though in their assimilation they’ve largely set aside the facial and body piercing practices and restricted themselves to the ears. It’s very common for elves to have multiple piercings, regardless of gender.
  * The dwarves pierce the ears chiefly as a status symbol, and the practice is most commonly associated with the nobility and the Paragons. It’s typical to pierce both ears, regardless of gender, and while fashions change, it’s more common to wear hanging or hooped earrings than studs.
  * Members of other castes who spend a lot of time around the nobility, or are considered to be high-status in their own right, may pierce their ears as well, and stud piercings are far more common among the warriors than the nobility.
  * Noble hunters often either get their ears pierced (usually in much dirtier conditions than the nobility), or wear false earrings to emulate the style.
  * In the middle castes, piercing is largely seen as frivolous, or noble excess, and among the casteless it’s virtually unheard of aside from the noble hunters.
  * The dwarves do not have a significant tradition of facial or body piercing.
  * Among the surfacers, piercing custom is looser: former nobles may bring their traditions with them, but most surfacers with piercings (particularly those descended from lower castes) are adopting the custom from humans.
  * Among humans, the chief origin of piercing custom is Rivain, where nearly everyone has piercings of some kind; many of them have spiritual significance. Ear, facial, and body piercings are all common.
  * The Antivan piercing tradition is derived from the Rivaini tradition, and is there considered primarily fashion. Because the custom was spread through trade, there is a romantic association of piercing with sailors, but piercings of all types are widespread through all levels of Antivan society, worn openly.
  * The Tevinter tradition comes partly through trade with Rivain and Antiva and partly through contact with the dwarves. Ear piercings are common among the Altus and Laetan classes; facial and body piercings are fashionably scandalous. Most Soporati don’t wear them, though they’re more common among sailors, mercenaries, and soldiers. Some slave-owners may choose to pierce their slaves and “tag” them with a permanent band that can’t be removed unless cut out.
  * In Nevarra, the Free Marches, Orlais, and Ferelden, piercings are chiefly worn by two groups: sailors, mercenaries, soldiers, outlaws, and other ruffians; and the nobility, who can get away with risqué fashion trends. Upper class Orlais is particularly taken with them, and scandalous body piercings are all the rage.
  * In Nevarra and the Free Marches ear piercings are common among the nobility, facial and body piercings much less so. In Ferelden the nobility has been more resistant to them, as they still carry associations with Orlesian excess, but they’re becoming more popular in recent times. Piercing both ears is seen as feminine, while men are more likely to go for an unbalanced look.
  * The culture the Qunari originated from had a tradition of piercing, but like many other cultural trappings, it was formally discarded in favour of the Qun, at least in theory. In reality, the practice does persist—in some professions more than others—and is especially common in Rivain, where nearly all the human population has piercings.
  * Vashoth, on the other hand, have enthusiastically embraced the practice, and in some cases deliberately use piercings as a way to visually separate themselves from Qun-loyal Qunari. Thanks to the toughness of their skin, they can get extremely creative with their piercings, and are known to experiment with styles that are considered impossible, unsafe, or just very uncommon in other populations. If anyone in Thedas is inventing dermal piercings, it’s probably Vashoth.




End file.
